1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, more particularly to a cable connector assembly with improved grounding means.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device is lower profile and multifunctional. So accessories are attached to the electronic device, such as cable connector assembly should be transmitting fast, smaller contour, simplified and friendly usage. USB and Audio jack are commonly input/output interfaces for a computer or other consumer device, and those interfaces are commonly mounted to a cage of a computer or other electronic devices and to link with other peripheral devices.
TW Patent No. M332301 issued on May 11, 2008 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly defines a plurality of USB connectors mounted to a cage of a computer and commonly used for input/output interfaces mating with external complementary connectors. The cable connector assembly comprises a cover composed of a top cover and a bottom cover, the cover defines a plurality of cavities receiving the corresponding USB connectors, therefore the USB connectors are mounted in the cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly also comprises an external shell enclosing the cover, and the USB connectors further contact the external shell to achieve grounding function. However, the contacting relationship between the connectors and the external shell can not achieve better effect of anti-EMI.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with improved grounding device is desired.